marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamar (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Kamar | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Namor McKenzie (father); Unnamed mother (deceased); Zoran (adopted father); Leonard McKenzie (paternal grandfather); Lawrence McKenzie (paternal half-uncle); Leon McKenzie (paternal half-cousin); Llyron McKenzie (paternal half-cousin once removed); Fen (paternal grandmother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Presumably half-Mutant human/Atlantean, half-Atlantean hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | PlaceOfDeath = Atlantis | Creators = Matt Cherniss; Peter Johnson; Phil Briones | First = Sub-Mariner Vol 2 1 | Death = Sub-Mariner Vol 2 #6 | HistoryText = Kamar was born to Namor and an unnamed lady of the court. Shortly after his birth, his mother was killed in an assassination attempt by terrorists who were never captured. Fearing for his son's life, Namor hid the child away, allowing one of his council members, Zoran, to raise Kamar until he was old enough to be groomed as a prince of Atlantis. Unfortunately Zoran sought the throne and filled Kamar's childhood with lies that Namor had abandoned him, and told him how Namor had Kamar's mother killed because she was not of royal blood. As an adult Kamar violently sought revenge on his father, by carrying out terrorist attacks on the surface world with the use of an unauthorized Atlantean sleeper cell known as Cell-13. Under the guise of Cell-13, Kamar destroyed the city of Bentonville, Kansas. When SHIELD investigated the scene they found Cell-13's call sign, gills carved into the body of a local farmer whom they had murdered shortly before the attack. A similar attack was attempted on Seattle Washington only this time Namor found Kamar before the attack could be completed. After a brief battle, Kamar confronted Namor unveiling his terrorist attacks were an elaborate plan to draw him away from Atlantis, so that Zoran could lead an assault against the city. Namor, knowing that he could not reason with Kamar, knocked his son unconscious and returned Atlantis to quell the usurpers. Although Namor stopped the takeover of Atlantis, Kamar's damage had already had a grim impact on Atlantis. The surface world believed that the Atlanteans were terrorists, and that Namor had declared open war against the United States. With no other choice, Namor chained Kamar to the throne of Atlantis and left an over charged the prisoner Nitro to destroy Atlantis. Through Kamar's death and Namor's sacrifice, the people of Atlantis were able to escape SHIELD and blend in with the surface world until their King Namor found a new home for them. | Powers = Human/Atlantean Physiology: Kamar's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Kamar is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans. He is three quarters Atlantean and the final quarter is human. It is unknown if he was a mutant (with an active or inactive X-Gene) as he hadn't displayed mutants powers, like his father's flight and wings. Amphibious Physiological Adaptation: Kamar's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Kamar is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. *'Superhuman Speed:' Kamar can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Kamar's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Kamar can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Llyron's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Kamar's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Kamar's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Kamar's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Kamar can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Aquatic Healing:' If he was somehow injured, Kamar's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Kamar's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Kamar can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Kamar can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. Augmented Vision: Kamar's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Kamar is an expert in hand to hand combat. Growing up, he demonstrated natural skill in both armed and unarmed combat and likely received extensive training in both later on. He is a master swordsman, marksman, and is capable of wielding other weapons such as spears but rarely does so due to his preference of hand to hand combat. Expert Tactician He is a highly accomplished tactician. Multilingual: | Strength = | Weaknesses = Due to his dependence on water to maintain his health and vitality, Llyron possesses a variety of unique vulnerabilities. Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Kamar's physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Kamar's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Oxygen Imbalance: Kamar has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Kamar is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angry very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. Dehydration: Very powerful heat-based attacks are somewhat of a concern, as they cause dehydration; causing his body to dry faster, and weaken at at a accelerated rate. Pollution: If Kamar is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Trident | Notes = * In the comics it was originally stated that that Namor, due to his hybrid status, was infertile. It was, however, clearly stated that Kamar was conceived through regular means. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Crown Heirs Category:McKenzie Family Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:Acrobats